


False Reassurance

by Anonymous (orphan_account)



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Arlo is rather ooc, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, I am ashamed of every word of this, I only went back to edit a few phrases that weren't quite right, Isen is too but less so, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, but from another perspective, so here I am providing it, this fandom needs more cursed content, this is almost the first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: There were several possible endings to this situation. In one, Arlo was reasonable enough to stop pressing Isen for information when his extreme reluctance to yield it became clear.In another, he refused to accept that possibly vital information be withheld from him.(From Episode 46)
Relationships: Arlo/Isen (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 16





	False Reassurance

“I’m dropping the story.”

That was the last thing Arlo had expected Isen to say. He was nothing if not a dedicated news reporter, and this story would have been huge. So why was he letting it go all of a sudden?

“You _what_?”

Isen averted his gaze.

“Right now,” he said, with a voice that attempted to stay firm but betrayed meekness, “I think the best course of action is to wait for Seraphina to get back, and pretend this investigation never happened.”

What kind of nonsense was he spouting? Had he found something so terrible as to provoke this reaction?

“John probably has his own reasons for hiding his ability anyway,” continued Isen, tone gaining a little strength. “So why provoke him?”

‘Why provoke him’? What business did Isen have questioning Arlo’s actions? What was he trying to achieve with this? It was almost like Isen was trying to convince him to stop.

“Everything is fine the way it is.”

Hmph. As if. He reminded Arlo of John, with his little speech about how if he managed to keep all but one person in line, he should feel glad.

Insufferable.

“He is not in his rightful place,” said Arlo in summary of his thoughts. He was sure to let a bit of threat slip into his tone.

“Yeah, but who are you to decide that–?” Isen seemed to catch himself right at the end of the phrase and looked back up at Arlo with the terror he ought to feel. Who was he to decide that? He was the _King_. He decided _everything_.

And Isen seemed to be in need of a reminder.

Arlo lowered his barrier, letting the golden glow around them fade into nothingness. Isen glanced around in confusion, most likely wondering if Arlo would show him mercy, and _ah_ , how wrong he was.

“Come on, Isen,” said Arlo. “Let’s take this talk somewhere more _private_.”

As he led Isen to a secluded empty classroom, he wondered vaguely if he should feel concerned that the dread in his eyes was so thoroughly enjoyable, but in the end, discarded the thought. It didn’t matter, he decided, closing the door after letting himself and Isen in and leaving the lights off. Softly laying a hand on Isen’s trembling back, Arlo guided him to the wall perpendicular to the windows and hinted at pressing him up against it.

He leaned in close to Isen’s ear.

“Tell me what you found,” he said lowly, provoking a shiver from Isen, and waited.

Nothing.

“Don’t want to talk?” Said Arlo. “Very well.”

Letting his hand fall, he reached around Isen and, sliding his shirt up a little, took his belt in hand and undid the buckle. Isen jolted slightly, but still refused to speak, so Arlo pulled the ends of the belt apart and moved to his trousers’ button. He undid it and lowered the zipper, and slipped his hand inside Isen’s underwear.

This earnt him a reaction. Isen, having not dared move before, grabbed Arlo’s wrist to deter his advances, squirming further when he didn’t stop.

“A-Arlo?” He nearly squeaked in alarm, cheeks flushed red. “H-hey, don’t you have class or – or something–?” His breath cut off briefly as Arlo’s fingers encircled his cock. “What – what are you d-doing?”

“What do you think?” Said Arlo, giving a small stroke and feeling the resulting twitch. Isen’s hand tightened around his wrist.

“St-stop,” he said uneasily. Arlo smirked and repeated his actions.

“I will if you tell me what you found,” he said. Isen only bit his lip and shook his head.

Ah, well.

Arlo gave a firmer stroke, gripping Isen’s cock with more resoluteness, and then another, making Isen’s breath hitch with each one. Though flaccid at first, his dick soon reacted, hardening and starting to strain against his underwear. A change in Isen’s breathing indicated he was making a deliberate effort to keep it stable, which made Arlo scoff. He slid his free hand inside his shirt with a feather light touch and let out a gust of hot breath onto his ear. A swipe on his frenulum with his nail and a little bite at his ear, and his controlled breath crumbled into a shaky gasp.

“A-Arlo–”

His voice was little more than a whimper, overflowing with conflicting emotions – trepidation, pleasure, unease, bliss. The grasp on Arlo’s wrist slackened.

“Isen,” said Arlo, in a far firmer and steadier tone, lack of volume negated by the proximity to Isen’s ear. He reached out with his tongue and licked the helix as he gripped the head of his cock. With a sharp pump, he drew a strangled groan from him and made him writhe again.

Pathetic.

Arlo wourd his arm around Isen’s waist tighter and squeezed in a wordless warning that was understood at once. Having squashed the possibility of flailing, he swept the pad of his finger over Isen’s tip, noticing precum had begun to leak. He brought Isen’s dick out of his underwear in a swift motion, and, deciding he’d abused his ear enough as well, Arlo lowered his head a little more to latch on to his nape, biting just hard enough to leave a mark, at which point he felt Isen tense.

“Please – please stop,” he pleaded in a trembling whisper, eyes shut tight, face nearly glowing with embarrassment.

“I will if you tell me,” repeated Arlo, slower, and still Isen persisted, and therefore so did Arlo.

“I – I can’t.”

The words intrigued Arlo. What did he mean by that? Had John threatened him into silence? If so, what had he done to make him hold this silence even under such… pressure? Something worse?

“Is that so?” Asked Arlo in lieu of such questions. “Then neither can I stop.”

He gave another pump. Isen shuddered.

“Please,” he begged, which only earnt him another, firmer, stroke. “No. Please.” Arlo moved to another place on his neck, to leave a yet more visible mark, to create a source of humiliation. “No.” He tightened his grip and set a steady pace with his hand, slickening his fingers with the leaking precum. “No–oohh!” A spot just below the head of his cock forced a mewl out of him. Pausing with his mouth briefly, Arlo increased the stimulation on that area, which rewarded him with a sobbed, “please stop. Please. Please.”

“I’ve already laid out the conditions for that,” said Arlo with a little huff, quickening his pace a little. “Why are you so insistent on keeping this information a secret from me?”

Isen’s breathing was getting more irregular – he was close. He was biting his lip, his hands were shaking, his face was entirely flushed, everything indicated he would soon reach his orgasm. Arlo resumed nibbling on the back of his neck.

“B-because–” he stuttered out. Arlo blinked in mild surprise. “Because you’re – you’re gonna – put him on – on – on blast!” He interrupted himself several times midway, most likely to swallow any sound that might escape. Arlo did not let up with his hand. “And I’m – scared of– _AH!_ ”

With that humiliatingly loud moan, Isen reached his climax, shooting cum onto the wall and floor. As he slowly wound down, he slumped forwards, placing his hands on the wall to support himself, and let his head hang low, no doubt ashamed beyond himself. Arlo let go of him and took a small step back, observing with crossed arms.

“Finish what you were saying,” he ordered when Isen’s breathing had quieted down. Isen jolted a little, snapping his head up and looking at Arlo. His eyes had tears welling up at the corners, which Arlo found… strangely pretty. They reflected what little light illuminated the room and made his eyes shine.

“…I’m scared of what he’ll do,” he said, a pitiful whisper, lowering his gaze to the floor, where most of his cum had pooled. He quickly righted his trousers, still flustered, and leaned on the wall.

So, he truly was that scared of John. All of this only further intrigued Arlo. Who _was_ John and what had he done to make Isen more afraid of him than of Arlo?

He’d find out, one way or another.

“…If you’re this opposed to exposing John, then I can’t force you to help,” he said, drawing Isen’s eyes to himself. They had a hint of hope in them. “But there’s no way I’m letting this all go to waste.”

Isen blanched.

“W-what?!” He exclaimed. “N-no, Arlo, wait!”

“I will get to the bottom of this,” said Arlo definitively. With a last glance in Isen’s direction, he walked off out of the classroom.

“Arlo! Please!” Called Isen after him. The tone of the word ‘please’ was so different from when he’d implored Arlo to let him go, and yet it evoked the same feeling in Arlo: satisfaction. “Stop! _You don’t know what you’re getting us into!!_ ”

Arlo didn’t turn back.


End file.
